


Dichotomy

by butterfly_gARDEN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_gARDEN/pseuds/butterfly_gARDEN
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about my favorite fictional couple.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dichotomy

He’s an open book, but a bolted vault.

She’s a guarded fortress, but will open the door.

He’s arrogant, but self-deprecating.

She’s humble, but takes pride in her work.

He’s humorous, but in pain.

She’s humorless, but smiles at the cleaning staff.

He’s materially rich, but spiritually poor.

She’s living paycheck to paycheck, but has a wealth of friendships.

He’s a giver, but can’t receive.

She’s a giver, but won’t receive.

He’s a lover, but is afraid to love.

She’s a lover, but only to those she loves.

He’s yearning for acceptance, but cannot obtain it.

She’s yearning to accept him, but finds the journey difficult.

He’s on a quest for evil, but only to punish the guilty.

She’s on a quest for evil, but only to bring the guilty to justice.

He’s her protector, but he respects her abilities.

She’s strong, but she doesn’t understand his efforts.

He’s created for one job, but was given another.

She’s created for him, but has taken two others.

They live separate lives, but they live together.

They flounder apart, but turn to each other, 

They don’t love enough, but they love too much.


End file.
